


Trouble

by Ebon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, MCU Kink Bingo, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebon/pseuds/Ebon
Summary: Vigilante Daisy Johnson is trouble for Robbie Reyes and he intends to make her pay.Will she enjoy his brand of punishment?





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round 3.  
> B2, Humiliation Kink.  
> tagging non-con to be on the safe side.

_This bitch is trouble._

That was Robbie Reyes' first thought when a dark-haired woman interrupted him at El Monte's junkyard, asking about his '69 Charger. 

She was beautiful, exotic even,  though her tits weren't much to write home about. After some small talk, he'd decided to let the Ghost Rider take over and take care of her, but when she strutted ahead and he saw that ass, he almost whistled. Plump and round, it filled out her jeans in all the right ways he fantasized about late at night when his brother was asleep.

Robbie grinned wolfishly as his dick twitched. He'd show her the book of sales in the office all right. He'd shove her face against it while he took what he wanted, and if he was lucky, she'd put up a fight. 

He enacted vengeance night after night, it was time he got paid for the trouble. 

* * *

Daisy knew something was off the moment the brooding man offered to show her the office. She didn't miss the flash of danger in his eyes when she spoke to him.

"This a bad neighborhood," he'd warned,  his hair and jacket as black as the night. "Especially for a pretty girl like you."

She decided to play the damsel in distress, pulling her jacket tightly around her. "It _is_ kinda scary here. And I don't have money for information, but-" She licked her lips. "-I'll do... _any_ thing to see the book of sales." She blinked guilelessly when his cock thickened in his black jeans and pretending not to notice, she strode ahead, making sure to sway her hips, so he could get the best view. 

Men were all alike, she'd realized since puberty. They could be led by their dick, and that would be her advantage. 

* * *

Robbie locked the door as soon as they entered the trailer office and he wasted no time crowding on Daisy. "Just me and you, chica." 

"Wh- where is the book of sales?" she stammered as he pinned her arms behind her back so she couldn't fight back. Her helplessness was an act, of course. She could quake his ass to kingdom come if she wanted, but _damn_ , it felt good to have someone else be in charge.

"Don't lie to me." Robbie spun her around pushing her face down to the desk. "You're not stupid." He bent down and bit her neck, his knee parting her legs. "Or weak."

Daisy chuckled, pushing her ass on his hard length, closing her eyes. She could feel his erection, and it made her panties wet. "Tell me what I want to know."  

Robbie wanted to grope her, but he didn't want to let go of her hands. "Only if I can I tie you up." He needed her at his mercy so he could pillage and plunder. But it wasn't just him, it was the Ghost Rider too, that needed her pliant.

"Fine, have your way. Only if you don't hurt me."

Robbie didn't expect her to acquiesce so quickly and was momentarily stunned.  "I don't _want_ to hurt you," Robbie confessed. "But I need to be in control. _We_ need to be in control." 

"We?" Daisy stilled, her brow wrinkling. Was he fucking crazy? "Who are _we_?"

"Doesn't matter."  Robbie pressed up against her, his cock hard.  "There's no safeword. We don't stop if you change your mind." He gripped her tighter. "You'll be ours. Think you can handle that?"

"Take me." Daisy went limp at his words, all the fight drained from her.  "Use me. I'm used to pain. I need to forget."

Robbie exhaled, glad he had her permission. 

She'd probably regret giving it, but that would be her problem, not his.

* * *

 

As soon as she gave the okay, the Ghost Rider took over Robbie's mind, and the young man obeyed, his dick throbbing.

He unzipped Daisy's pants and pushed it down and when he and the Rider saw the tiny panties she wore, showing off her ass, they decided she needed punishment. 

"Whore." Robbie slapped her ass, hard. "Coming here at night. Wearing this." 

"Ow." Daisy yelped but pushed her ass out for more. He spanked her again, and she moaned. "Please."

Robbie pulled her pants and boots off, needing her as free as possible while she pulled her shirt off till she was only in the briefest of bikinis and a lace bra, her bare skin glowing in the light. 

"What a fucking slut," Robbie breathed, pulling her up from the desk, and spinning her around. "Face me."

Daisy turned around, her nipples hard, and her panties wet. She shivered under Robbie's lustful gaze.

"Panties off, slut." 

Daisy's hands trembled as she pushed them down, exposing her cunt to him. It'd been a few days since she shaved and her dark bush was growing back but her clit was still visible. Her panties were at her ankles when Robbie spoke again.

"Give them to me."

She bent down and snagged them before handing them over, fire coursing through her when their hands brushed.

He brought the undergarment to his nose, inhaling deeply, his eyes glowing amber.

"Smells like a whore." The voice was guttural now that the Ghost Rider was appearing. "Kneel on the ground." He pocketed her panties. 

She obeyed, and instinctively brought her hands to her side, and closed her eyes, her face tipped to the light. 

"This is how you present to me. On your knees. Pussy bare. Eyes closed." Robbie moved closer and brought his left foot to between her legs. "Rub your clit on my shoe if you want to cum. After this, we won't care."

Daisy whimpered. They were in a fucking junkyard, his shoe was _filthy_. But she wanted this darkness and thrusting her hips forward, she tried to masturbate, but the angle wouldn't work, and she ended up humping his leg.

"Damn," Robbie chuckled. "Trying to get yourself off like the bitch you are." 

Daisy moaned as she wrapped her arms around Robbie's thigh. "Call me that again." She started rocking her cunt on his calf. He wasn't that much taller than her, but with her kneeling down and facing his crotch, this was the best angle she could get for her clit.

"Fucking slut." Robbie carded his hands in her hair and pulled her back so she had no choice but to open her eyes and meet his. "I should bring you home with me.  Chain you up to my bed. Keep you like an animal. Would you like that?" 

Daisy's eyes watered as dark desires flowed through her. "I'd love that." She nuzzled his crotch. "To not think. Or be responsible for anything.  Just be fucked."

Robbie bit his lip before he did something stupid, like offer her to come home with him, then slay her demons. That thought brought up his brother Gabe which was enough to jolt him out of the scene with Daisy, but her talented hands and mouth had other ideas. She was busy unzipping him and mouthing his cock through his boxers.

"I need this," she breathed. "Please let me see it." She paused, then looked at him quizzically. "What should I call you?" 

"Robbie's fine." He pushed his pants and boxers down, so she could get to his cock. The Rider wanted him to humiliate her more, but _he_ wanted to get off. It'd been so fucking long.

"Can I be yours, Robbie?" Daisy licked the crown of his dick. "I need you."

"You don't even _know_ me, " Robbie spat, suddenly angry, because the voice of the Rider in his head was right. A beautiful woman like Daisy wouldn't ordinarily look twice at him. He thrust his erection in her mouth, and when she choked, he pushed some more. She was gagging now, and with a growl, Robbie pushed his hands in her hair, holding it tightly so he could hold her head as he fucked her mouth. 

He pumped in and out her mouth,  while she coughed, her eyes watering, and her eyeliner and mascara running, and the sight of her messy face made him even harder.

He closed his eyes thinking about how he could tie her up in the office and leave her for Canelo and the other men to find in the morning. They wouldn't be as nice as him, they'd strip her bra and panties off, then wrap her hands and legs in electrical wire so she couldn't escape then they'd take turns fucking her mouth and pussy. Juan the assistant manager would fuck her ass, and then make her suck his dirty cock clean, and Canelo would whore her out for extra cash.

"You're a slut," he accused pulling his cock out her mouth. That wet, hot cunt was calling, and he needed to fill it with his seed. He hauled her up like she weighed nothing.

"I'm sorry." Daisy whimpered, as he pushed her back down on her hands and knees, like a dog, her ass in the air.

He slapped her ass, before guiding his dick to her pussy, seeking entrance, and he slammed in, fucking her doggy style.

The sounds of their fucking filled the air, and Robbie groaned out loud as Daisy reached around to her clit, rubbing it in circles, and when he slapped her again,  she let herself go, cumming loudly. Robbie followed, his orgasm flooding his senses as he filled her with semen. It felt too good so he pulled out and wiped his cock on her ass and somehow the loss of contact made him angry.

"Take your shit and go." Robbie picked up her clothes and tossed them at her. "And don't come here again unless you want to be fucked." He turned around so he could fix himself and give her some privacy to dress.

"But I-" 

"But _what_?" Robbie roared, spinning back around. Why wouldn't she leave? What did she _want_? 

She sighed and stood up on shaky knees. "I want to do it again." She picked up her panties and used it to wipe up the cum running down her thighs. "I need to forget."

Robbie snorted, he needed to forget too but he'd never thought about fucking strangers. "How far will you go to forget?" 

She shrugged.

Robbie stilled. He was a hopeless bastard but he wasn't a rapist. 

"Where do I stop? What should I not do?" he tried again.

"No feelings." Her chin jutted out.

For the first time in almost a year, Robbie laughed, the sound startling them both.

"You're in the right place, chica. I don't have any." He picked up her clothes from where he'd tossed them to the ground. "Tell me if I go too far. Now get that ass in the car."

"Wait, what?" Daisy sputtered. "I'm naked!"

"I didn't stutter, bitch. I need to lock up." Robbie grabbed his keys from his jacket pocket, and he'd barely made it flip before she slapped his face so hard his head spun and his ears rang.

"Call me a bitch again and I'll knock that shitty mustache off your disgusting face." The stare that Daisy leveled told Robbie she was not fucking around.

He rubbed his cheek, confused, didn't he call her that and worse just now?  "You're only my bitch when we're fucking or-?"

"Wait till I make you _my_ bitch." Daisy cut him off as she grabbed her jeans and stepped into them, then pulled her shirt over her head.

"You're trouble." Robbie's gaze drifted down her curves, as he wondered how he was gonna explain his guest to Gabe. "You were asking about a '69 Charger?"

Daisy's eyes brightened, as she smoothed her hair. "You know it?"

"It's mine. Wanna go for a ride in it and come home with me?"

"I hope it's a ride we never forget,"  Daisy smirked. She was certain there would be a catch but she didn't care, as she linked her arm in Robbie's. He smelled like leather, sex, and car oil, and she couldn't wait to fuck him again. 

She would be the best trouble he ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback about tags is welcome. **Update:** I love the badge I received for my first fill! I created a tumblr, [ebonwrites](https://ebonwrites.tumblr.com/) in case anyone has any prompts? [Here is my Kink Bingo card](https://ebonwrites.tumblr.com/mcukinkbingo)


End file.
